yoyo_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story (fan-game)
"Toy Story" is a 2014 fan video game made by Trusta Mann. It was released on December 14th 2014, and made with Game Maker 8.0 Pro. Plot The Game takes place on December 25th 2009. Rudi Wilson¹² didn't get what she wanted, so the new Toy Story Toys of 2009 got to Truman¹'s place. Truman¹ enjoys her Toy Story Toys, even the new ones. Rudi¹² was extremely upset that she got "Monsters Vs Aliens¹²" Toys, and instantly blames her daughter Apple¹ and her son Dick¹ for making the mistakes, upon accusing Truman's Mother¹ of stealing the Toy Story Toys and giving it to Truman¹ to play with and enjoy in the absence of the time limits. Rudi¹² starts her car, and rushes over to Truman¹'s house to become a criminal/theif and swipe Woody the Sheriff, Buzz Lightyear, and the rest. The Toys have 5 minutes before Rudi¹² kidnaps them. But when she came, Woody had to hide Buzz, Bo Peep¹, Rex, Mr. Potato Head¹, Slinky Dog¹, Hamm, Lenny¹, RC¹, Roly Poly Clown², Robot², and the Toy Train before Rudi¹² saw. You have to find your way through to the attic at Truman¹'s house, but you forgot that she decides to play with all of you, but Rudi Wilson¹² is present. You've got to find your way through the living room and the bathroom, and you end up in Truman¹'s room. Rudi¹² kidnapped you, and you escape and go through the gas station, as it's the only way back to Truman¹'s house. References: #These characters are not in this game, but are mentioned in the dialogues. #These characters are bad. Characters of the Game #Woody¹ #Buzz Lightyear² #Rex² #Hamm² #Green Army Men² #Robot²³ #Roly Poly Clown²³ #Toy Train² #Toy Plane² #Electronic Helicopter²³ # Etch a Sketch² References: #Playable Character #Non-Playable Character #This is an enemy Levels of the Game Collectibles #Coin #Heart In-Game Errors #You can't get where Buzz Lightyear is wandering around in the First Level, stating that area is blocked for some stupid reason. #In Level 2, there's such a huge Toy Chest. Gamers will think that Truman's parents spent $300.000 on a giant Toy Chest for Truman to put her Toys away in. #In Level 3, the lid for the "Toy Story Collection" Bucket O' Soldiers says "Code Red Move Move Move" when Woody removes it from the bucket and drops it on the floor, giving Rudi Wilson a more likely possible chance to come and steal all 72 Green Army Soldiers, including the Sarge and the 2 Paratroopers contained in the bucket plus the lid, but didn't. #In Level 4, when Woody swims in the bathtub, he can't collect any coins or hearts, stating they are useless underwater. #In the Bonus Level, there are too many Robots. #In Level 5, there are so many Helicopters, Airplanes, Trains, Rex figures, and Robot Toys most common in the second area. But only one Buzz Lightyear. #In Level 7, you can't walk on the last shelf in Rudi's Bedroom, where Hamm sits on. #The Etch a Sketch, where the Level Numbers are contained, says Macix Ash e Stotch Scream, even though it's supposed to say Magic Etch a Sketch Screen. But it insisted it would screw up, even before the game. Trivia *The Toy Story Fan Game is based on Toy Story 1: The Video Game for Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo, Gameboy, and PC Power Play. The characters are from the Toy Story NES Bootleg version, but some characters got colourized. *The music for the Intro, the Title Screen, and Level 1 are the Intro and Storyline music for Toy Story: Animated Storybook, Toy Story Activity Center, Toy Story 1: The Video Game for Nintendo 64 and Toy Story 1: The Video Game on PC Power Play. *Even though some characters have names that appear in the dialogues of the game, don't even appear in the game. Those characters such as Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Lenny, RC, and Super Mario are mentioned only in the dialogues but don't appear in the game. *The Game was originally going to have humans in it, but Trusta Mann believed that all humans are non-Toy Characters. And humans needed to be absent enough for Toys to come to life. *There are errors on the Etch a Sketch in the game. The most common errors are Macix Ash e Stotch Scream. This may give a reference to Trusta Mann's baby kitten, "Ash." *There are baby monitor walkie talkies in the game. It is said that they are made by "Playskool," but the game doesn't show their labels. *The Green Army Men and their Bucket appear in 2 levels of the game. The Green Army Men and their Bucket first appear in Level 1. But the Bucket appears in Level 3, even though the Green Army Men don't appear. The Green Army Men's last appearance in the game is Level 6, but their Bucket is never seen after Level 3. The Green Army Men don't appear in Level 2, Level 3, Level 4, the Bonus Level, Level 5, Level 7, Level 8, or Level 9. Their Bucket doesn't appear in Level 2, Level 4, the Bonus Level, Level 5, Level 6, Level 7, Level 8, or Level 9. This states the Green Army Men were given a minor role in the Game. *Toy Train appears in all the Levels, with an exception of the Bonus Level and the Last 3 Levels. *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and Hamm are the only Characters seen in the Last Level. This states that all of the other characters went past them back to Truman's House. *Roly Poly Clown, Robot, and the Electronic Helicopter are the only enemies in the game, stating all the Levels should be easy and not hard. Title Screen.jpg|Title Screen Etch a Sketch Errors.jpg|Etch a Sketch Errors Dialogue To The First Level.jpg|Dialogue to the 1st Level Level 1 Part 1.jpg|Level 1 Part 1 Let's get inside the train.jpg|Let's get inside the train OMG a Blue Rex.jpg|OMG, a Blue Rex? Do we have everybody on the bed.jpg|Do we have everybody on the bed? Why that's such a large Toy Chest.jpg|Why that is such a fairly large Toy Chest It's so high up here.jpg|It's so high up here! Blue Rex and Blue Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Blue Rex and Blue Buzz Lightyear Category:Trusta Mann's Fan-Made Video Games